Shirou Gou
is of the Biomen. He is the pilot of the first Japanese space shuttle. At 24 years old, he is the oldest of the Biomen. His Bio Particles enable him to understand the speech of animals, which sometimes alerts him to Gear attacks. He is also the son of Shinichirou Gou who disguises as Professor Shibata who later aids him and his group. Biography Bioman Unfortunately, he gets caught in the crossfire just as the Gear begins the invasion. In him, passion and responsibility unite in an unusual combination, although he is a little quick-tempered at times. There was one time he was called for marriage but eventually refused because of the mission, where he had to confront Monster in making the samurai sword. Because of the power of the Bio Particles, he is able to speak with animals. He grew up believing that his father was dead. However, after meeting Professor Shibata, even he is not so sure. In Episode 47, when Shirou saves his comrades from collapsing he was hit by the collapsed rock, unconscious only to be saved by Professor Shibata and both ends up trapped. Professor Shibata wakes him up and also calling his name which he remember the words from his childhood. After both were rescued by his comrades and was attacked by Silver, Shirou noticed Professor Shibata's disguise as he removes the fake moustache which Doctor Man finally meets his rival as Shinichirou Gou and Shirou realizes it was his father's name and it was his father all along in disguise which he denies that his father was dead as he goes off alone to stop Neo Empire Gear. By the time in Episode 48, Shinichirou finally tells his son and his comrades the whole truth that he experimented himself on cybernetics only to be caught by Doctor Man's mecha. Shirou was later convinced by his father while controlling one of the mechaclones that he has to stop the Neo Empire Gear and Doctor Man. By the time he and his group tried to rescue both Shuichi and his father from being held captive in Episode 50, he and his group are attacked by Doctor Man's power sources forcing them to revert back to their normal forms. When they are hit from Doctor Man's invention, he and his group are later saved by his father Shinichirou by sacrificing his life by destroying the device. After his father's dying words and being exploded to death, he goes to avenge his father with his group to transform into Biomen to destroy Silva's Balzion. After the fall of Gear, he and his group bid farewell to Peebo and the Bio Robo as they fly back in space and he and his group peacefully walk away after saving the Earth and return to their normal lives. Turboranger .]] Shirou and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red1 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to DynaRed to his successors from Change Dragon to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shirou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red1 powers are later utilized by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. 199 Hero Great Battle In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Shirou is seen fighting the Great Legend War. Sometime during the Black Cross Kings return, through the Ranger Keys, he informs the Gokaigers and Goseigers to not be afraid, that when evil approaches the Earth, they must bring everyone's love together. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, it is assumed Shirou and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shirou, alongside his team, were among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. As Gokai Silver gives up fighting Silva, he approaches and encourages him to fight one more time while dealing with and the . . Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shirou Gou/Red1: to be added Red1 Mecha *BioDragon (shared with Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Biojet 1 (shared with Pink) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword **Fire Sword **Spark Sword *Bio Machine 1 Attacks *Super Electronic Radar Design Legend Sentai Devices is Shirou Gou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red1 Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red1. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *While fighting against the Seven Legendary Riders. The Bioman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet Red1 was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shirou received his key and became Red1 once more. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The currently only exists as a sound on the ToQ Changer. }} Red Spirit As the eighth Red, Red1's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Notes *Although every main Sentai hero from all 36 teams appeared in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen in some form or another, Shirou is the eldest Sentai hero to appear and have his original actor portray him. (All others were from the three 2010s Sentai, while many who did speak had different voice actors.) *He shares his first name with Shirou Akebono from Battle Fever J. Additionally, they both have the ability to talk to animals. *Shirou is the third Legend from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle to have encountered all 6 Gokaiger (after Satoru Akashi and Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star), but is the only one to do it through two movies instead of a TV encounter. *Shiro's designation of "Red1" was nearly taken by Akarenger due to the original title of Gorenger. **Shiro is only the second to have "one" as part of his name, after Big One; the next will not appear for thirty years. *Shirou is the only Red to share a cockpit on a mecha component, due to Bio Jet 1 being piloted by both himself and teammate Hikaru Katsuragi. *In Saban's original Bio-Man pilot, he's counterpart was Victor Lee, played by Mark Dacascos. *His name in the English Dubbed is Kenny. In Episode 47 after Dr. Shibata wakes him up unconscious, he calls his full name as Kenichi which Kenny is his nickname. External links *Red One at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red One at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Biomen Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1